Christmas Gift
by Princess Flora66
Summary: the Cullens are doing their annual secret Santa and Rosalie gets Bella. Just one problem she has no idea what to get her. Alice tells Rosalie the story about Bella and Edwards first trip to the meadow in hopes of giving her a helpful clue. ONE-SHOT


**A Christmas Gift**

_**This is my first twilight fic that I thought of when I was bored out of my mind in class so I hope **_

_**You like it. This is before braking dawn and after eclipse so Rosalie doesn't totally hate Bella and is trying to become friends with her.**_

* * *

Rosalie POV:

Well it was time again for our families annual secret Santa. We missed it last year because of everything that happened when we left Forks and Bella. The family hardly even did anything. We said our Merry Christmas's and gave each other gifts but we weren't whole.

Without Bella our family just fell apart. Edward left completely and I'm still not sure where he actually went but nobody wants to bring up that time. It was hard for all of us. So here we are sitting in the living room waiting for Carlisle to get home so we can pick secret Santa names.

I was sitting with Emmett, my monkey man, on the love seat Esme was in the love seat across from us and Edward, Bella, Alice, and Jasper were on the couch next to us.

Esme was putting everyone's name in a bowl for us to pick out of when Carlisle got home from the hospital. Alice and Jasper were whispering to each other so I ignored them to give them some privacy. Emmet was holding my hand and we sat in a comfortable silence.

Bella was sitting on Edwards lap while he absent mindedly played with her hair. It was obvious they were in love. Anyone could see that. I really regretted the way that I treated poor Bella. I didn't give her a chance because I didn't want to accept her into my family. I was jealous and envious. Jealous because my entire human life I was always wanted so when Edward rejected me it hurt. Not that I felt that way about him, I loved Emmett with my entire being, but I was never turned down before. I was envious because she had what I wanted most. She had mortality and she was so willing to give it up. To become one of us and I resented her for it.

Now though I understand. She loves Edward, they are mates. She would do anything to be with him. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Carlisle's Mercedes coming into our long driveway. We all looked to the door as our 'father' walked in.

"It's time." Alice said with a smirk. I swear she says that whenever she gets the chance.

"okay everybody like every year we will be having our annual secret Santa but this is our first year with Bella." Carlisle said this and everyone turned to a blushing Bella.

Emmett chuckled at her human habits. He always laughed at her when she blushed which in turn made her blush even more. It really was nice having her around she definitely made our lives more interesting.

"Getting back on subject." Carlisle started. We all turned back to him as he picked up the bowl Esme had put on the table and as he handed the bowl to Emmett reminded us the same thing he does every year. "Remember if you pick your own name put it back and take another." he gave a pointed look at Emmett when he said that.

"It happens one time and your marked for life sheesh." he muttered to himself causing the rest of us to laugh at him and his childish tendencies.

He pulled out a name, looked left and right to make sure nobody was trying to see the name causing me to roll my eyes at him and then he looked at the name and passed the bowl to me. I took out a slip of paper and gave the bowl to Jasper. While he pulled out a name and passed it on I looked at my paper.

After unfolding it I looked down at the name.

Oh no.

The name I pulled out was none other than Bella. What was I going to do. I didn't know anything about her. How was I supposed to get her a Christmas gift. This was the perfect time to show her that I want to make amends but I don't know how.

By the time I came back to reality everyone had a name and the previous silence was now full of idle chatter. Alice bounced excitedly in her seat until she couldn't take it anymore and grabbed Jasper's hand and ran out the door.

We looked at the spot where she ran off until we heard the familiar sound of her Porsche speeding down the driveway no doubt to the mall.

"Well she lasted longer than last time." Edward broke the silence and everyone minus Bella added their agreements. Bella just shook her head in a way that said 'wow'.

Eventually everyone left the room to go do their own things except for me. I sat their trying to figure out what to do. I couldn't ask Bella that would be a dead give away.

I didn't want to ask Edward either. The other person who knew the most about Bella was Alice. As soon as she got home I would ask her to talk and then ask her for help on what to give Bella. Now I just had to wait.

* * *

A few hours later I heard Alice finally driving her car back into the garage. I waited another minute and saw her walking in with three bags in each arm followed by jasper who also had several bags with him. She set down five of the bags she was carrying and ran up to her room to put the other away which I assumed was her Secret Santa gift.

When she returned she emptied the bags to reveal every kind of decoration imaginable. Alice will be Alice. "Hey Alice can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked her. Edward had taken Bella home so I finally had a chance to ask her without him hearing.

"Sure Rose. Jazz could you please start separating the decorations for me." she asked. Jasper nodded and we walked into the dining room.

"Alice I need your help I got Bella for Secret Santa but I have no idea what to get her and I want it to be something special and meaningful to show her that I really do want to make amends and be friends with her." I told her everything in a rushed voice.

"Rose I can't just tell you what to get her but I think I know something that will help you. When Edward took Bella to their meadow for the first time they were talking and then Edward said 'And so the lion fell in love with the lamb' then Bella said 'what a stupid lamb' then Edward said 'what a sick masochistic lion' , I swear he is way to hard on himself and totally needs to lighten up but anyway, so now they have the nicknames lion and lamb for each other."

I was amazed at what Alice told me. That was so sweet. But I still didn't know what to get her. Before I could ask her how that would help me she was gone and back with Jasper decorating. With a sigh I walked out to my car and decided to drive to the mall.

Maybe if I walked around for a while I would get an idea. I just had to hope that Alice saw me getting Bella something in a vision and that's why she told me what she did.

In no time I was at the mall in Seattle and was walking across the parking lot and into the building. Heads turned as I walked in and people stared but I ignored it. I was used to people staring at me and my family. Besides I had something to do and I was still wasn't totally sure what that was.

I had been wandering around for nearly three hours and was about to give up when I saw something out of the corner of my eye. It was one of those little carts they had out during the Christmas season where you could get ornaments personalized. I strolled over and looked over the ornaments when I remembered what Alice had told me earlier.

'_And so the lion fell in love with the lamb. What a stupid lamb. What a sick masochistic lion.' _I knew what I would get Bella. I walked up to the girl in charge of the little cart.

"Excuse me. Do you have any loin and lamb ornaments." I asked

"Of course."

she pulled out the two ornaments. "Would you like them personalized?"

"yes. On the lamb could you put Bella and on the lion could you put Edward?"

she nodded her head. "Sure come back in about an hour and they will be ready." I nodded in understanding and walked off.

I had been wandering around the mall aimlessly once again but this time I wasn't worried because at that very moment Bella's gift was being personalized and would be ready any minute.

I decided to head back over to the cart to see if they were done. I got there and as soon as the girl saw me she turned and took out the two ornaments.

"Here you go will that be cash or credit?" she asked as she handed me the ornaments.

"Credit" I told her handing her my credit card. She swiped it and handed it back to me.

"Thank you happy holidays." she said to me.

"Thank you. You too." I replied. Now all I had to do was go home and wrap the ornaments. The drive back was just as short and I ran into the house and up to mine and Emmett's room. On the bed there was a roll of wrapping paper which I was sure Alice had put there.

"Thanks Alice!" I called to wherever she was.

"No problem." she called up to me.

I grabbed scissors and tape from my desk and quickly and neatly wrapped the ornaments and put them in my closet until we exchanged Secret Santa gifts. I really did think Bella would like the gift. It was definitely meaningful. All I had to do was wait and hope that when I gave it to her she would appreciate it.

* * *

It was finally Christmas and Edward had gone to pick up Bella. It wasn't long until they came through the door. We all said Merry Christmas to Bella and she said the same to us. We all settled down and got ready to exchange gifts.

Bella went first and she gave Emmett a prank book. He definitely loved it but I wasn't so sure about how Jasper would feel when he was the main target for Emmett's pranks. I chuckled at my thoughts and so did Edward.

Then Emmet gave Esme a sign to put in her garden that said "Garden Esme" on it.

She hugged him then gave her gift to Alice, it was the new Gucci purse she had been wanting. She started jumping up and down in glee.

When she finally calmed down she gave her gift to Carlisle. It was a new stethoscope with the engraving "Cullen" and a small picture of our family crest. He thanked her and gave his gift to Jasper.

Jasper got some books on the civil war. Jasper was Secret Santa for Edward and gave him a book filled with different sheet music for the piano.

Edward thanked him then gave me my gift. I absolutely loved it. It was this absolutely gorgeous pair of golden strappy heels i wanted that were absolutely to die for (no pun intended). I thanked Edward and then gave Bella her gift.

I held my breath in anticipation as she opened it. When she removed the lid off the small box they were in (We didn't wrap her gifts anymore just in case) she gasped.I wasn't sure if that was a good or a bad sign.

I looked to Jasper and he smiled and nodded his head to tell me she was happy. I released the breath I had been holding and smiled.

She pulled the ornaments out of the box and started to tear up as she looked at them. "Thank you Rosalie. I love it."

She handed them to Edward so he could see and then they got passed around the room so everybody could get a look at them.

Emmett out his arm around my waist and whispered in my ear."Good job Rose. Merry Christmas." I smiled and leaned into his side as we sat there as a true, complete family and talked.

* * *

Later that day Bella asked me to talk outside. We walked out onto the porch and I turned to look at her.

"Thank you Rose that gift really meant a lot to me."

"No problem Bella I was just worried you wouldn't like it." there was a short silence."Look, Bella, I am so sorry about how I have treated you and I will always regret it and if it's okay I would really like to be friends."

" I would really like that Rose." she smiled at me and after another second I hugged her.

At first she was shocked but then she hugged me back. I smiled and we walked back inside and sat down again with the rest of the family.

It really was Very Merry Christmas.


End file.
